TWO IN THE MORNING
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Pukul dua dini hari ada yang menelepon? Siapa, ya? /#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4


Menjelang pukul dua dini hari, suara dering telepon itu menggema ….

* * *

 **TWO IN THE MORNING**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **I don't gain any commercial advantage by publishing this fanfic. This exactly is just for fun.**_

 _ **Story**_ **© Sukie 'Suu' foxie.**

 **For 16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4**

 _Prompt_ : **dua dini hari** ( _from_ **Faye Calderonne** )

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **AU.**_

* * *

Yamanaka Ino dan Uzumaki Naruko saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Saat itu, di rumah keluarga Yamanaka memang hanya ada Ino dan Naruko. Ayah dan ibu Ino sedang berlibur, sehingga Ino meminta Naruko untuk menemaninya.

Kedua perempuan berusia lima belas tahun itu terlalu asyik mengobrol dan bercanda hingga sudah pukul dua pun mereka belum juga terlelap. Lalu, bunyi telepon rumah yang menggema itu dari arah bawah seketika membuat mereka terkesiap.

Keduanya masih membiarkan telepon berdering hingga deringan ketiga. Akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah dan memerika siapa yang menelpon di waktu yang sangat tidak wajar ini. Dini hari bahkan waktunya para serangga tidur, siapa orang bodoh yang mau menelepon di jam segini?

"Mungkin ayah atau ibumu?" tanya Naruko sementara ia berjalan menuruni tangga di belakang Ino. "Telepon darurat."

"Aneh," ujar Ino sambil mengernyitkan alis, "kalau ada apa-apa kan mereka bisa langsung menghubungi ponselku. Kenapa sampai menelepon ke telepon rumah?"

"Ya, siapa tahu?" jawab Naruko sambil menyeringai. "Misalnya terjadi sesuatu pada ponsel mereka? Lalu, terjadi apa-apa pada mereka dan pihak rumah sakit _…._ "

Ino mendelik tajam. Naruko meringis tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tidak lucu!"

Seketika, mereka pun sampai di depan meja kecil dengan telepon di atasnya. _Genkan_ sudah tak jauh dari sana. Naruko menekan tombol lampu hingga lorong rumah Ino menjadi lebih terang.

Sejenak Ino masih ragu-ragu. Telepon tetap berdering nyaring. Ia menoleh pada Naruko dan Naruko mengangguk dengan kedua tangan yang ia letakkan di belakang kepala.

"Angkat saja," Naruko meyakinkan kemudian.

Ino pun melakukan apa yang Naruko katakan. Tangannya terulur pada gagang telepon, mengangkatnya, dan ia langsung mendekatkan bagian penerima suara pada telinganya.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," ujar Ino terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Ino bisa mendengar suara perempuan menangis meraung dari seberang teleponnya.

" _Mama, tolong aku! Aku di kantor polisi—!"_

Ino kembali menoleh pada Naruko. Suara perempuan yang menangis itu terdengar keras hingga samar-samar, Ino yakin Naruko bisa mendengarnya.

"Err—siapa?"

" _Mama masa nggak mengenaliku?!"_

Naruko sudah cekikikan.

"Ya kamu siapa?"

" _Aku anakmu! Memangnya siapa lagi?_

Spontan, Naruko tertawa menggegelegar. Ino meletakkan satu telunjuk di depan mulutnya.

" _Maaa, tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"_ Suara perempuan itu masih terisak sendu—menyedihkan. Sekaligus menggelikan.

Ino menyeringai. Nice acting _, Nona Penipu!_

"Oh! Kamu Karuderone?" Ino dengan asal menyebut nama yang terpikir olehnya. "Ya, ampun! Sudah lama Mama tak mendengar suaramu, Nak! Mama sampai tak mengenali!"

Suara di seberang sana masih menangis terisak.

"Tadi kenapa katamu? Kamu di kantor polisi, Nak? Di kantor polisi mana?"

" _Aku di kantor polisi di Taman Lama, Ma! Jemput aku! Cepat, Ma! Orang-orang ini mengerikan!"_

Ino mengedip pada Naruko. Naruko sendiri sudah memegangi perut, mati-matian menahan tawanya agar tak terbahak-bahak seperti tadi.

"Oh, ya? Kamu salah apa memangnya? Kok bisa sampai dibawa ke kantor polisi?"

" _Aku nggak tahu! Tiba-tiba saja mereka membawaku ke sini!"_

"Wah, wah! Kalau begitu tidak apa-apalah. Kamu renungkan dulu saja kesalahanmu apa. Kalau kamu memang ditangkap, berarti kamu sudah melakukan suatu kesalahan, 'kan?" Ino berkata dengan nada bijak. "Dinginkan kepalamu di sana!"

" _Tidak, Ma!"_

"Sudah, Mama mau tidur. Kamu kok jadi anak kurang ajar ganggu orang tua malam-malam. Sudah, ya! Selamat istirahat dengan tenang di penjara, Karuderuno- _chan_!" ujar Ino mengucapkan nama yang sepertinya berbeda dengan nama awal. Masa bodohlah!

Ino langsung mematikan sambungan telepon dan ia mencabut kabelnya. Ia menoleh pada Naruko yang sudah kembali tertawa-tawa.

"Aduh, aduuuh! Dia bilang apa saja tadi?" Suaranya sempat terdengar tak jelas karena Naruko berbicara di tengah tawanya. "Mama katanya? Heeei! Ternyata Yamanaka Ino sudah _jebol_!"

"Sialan kau!" Ino menyeringai. "Ya itu, Penipu itu bilang dia di kantor polisi di Taman Lama. Minta dijemputlah, apalah—"

"Ah," ujar Naruko sambil mengangguk-angguk. Ia masih terlihat geli. Meskipun demikian, spontan ia menceletuk, "Memang di Taman Lama ada kantor polisi, ya?"

"Setahuku nggak ada, ah! Itu kan daerah ku—"

 _Tok. Tok._

Suara ketukan di pintu depan langsung menghentikan tawa Naruko dan membuat Ino sedikit terlonjak. Dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan, keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu.

" _Ma …. Kenapa kau menutup teleponnya tadi? Aku belum selesai bicara_ _ _…._ "_

Naruko dan Ino membatu di tempat. Wajah mereka memucat.

Gedoran di pintu semakin mengeras dan membabibuta.

" _Maa … buka pintunya! Cepat! Me-mereka sudah ada di belakangku sekarang! Ma!"_

.

.

.

 _ *****THE END*****_

* * *

#4. **TWO IN THE MORNING**

 _Thank you very much for reading! Your reviews are very much welcomed and appreciated._

 _Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
